A Memory From The Future
by asa-senpai
Summary: It tells the events in which amber had traveled through time to save the world uncountable times, and what happened in the heaven's gate. Amber/Hei


**Author's note** :

Ohio, so the reason why I wanted to write a fiction on Darker Than Black, is because I really liked the idea that popped in my head at the second I saw amber cutting the bread, hehehe I really hope you enjoy this fiction and if you don't please tell me so I can correct what I did wrong ^^

Thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I don't own anything of this anime, though i really wish i have Hei for my own. Lol.

"Bai." A calm voice called from a distance.

The young black haired girl slowly turned to look at her older brother, surprised by the huge amount of dead bodies around her.

Bai suddenly fell, and the thing that stopped her from hitting the water surface, was here own brother's arms.

A warm vital voice from behind Hei's back asked "Is she doing her **Obeisance?"**

Hei turned at the green haired girl behind him with his usual impassive eyes and only answered, "Yes."

then Hei got up, went to a tree trunk near by and supported his back with it. Holding his younger sister in his arms, he slowly got down till he sat on the hard ground.

He looked at the sky, but he wasn't able to see anything due to the huge tree he was sitting under. He just leaned his head down and heaved a heavy breath.

"Amber." He called, the amber eyed girl titled her head and answered "Is there is something I can do?"

Hei looked at her, and asked, "When was the last time you've seen the stars?"

"You mean the real stars?" she wondered. Hei only nodded.

"Well…..i am not quite sure, but I think before the hell and heaven gates appeared." Amber answered.

"Hmm" was what Hei could reply.

"But…." She continued "I've been seeing a special star every day." Then smiled her enjoyable well known smile.

Hei glared at Amber, not knowing if she meant that she is seeing Bai as a star cause she is a contractor. Or because of her name (Bai's real name is Xing which means a star.)

But What the second choice was impossible. No one, but him, knew Bai's real name. And he was sure that she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"How did yo…" but he was interrupted, by a girl with inflamed hair that said "You are here already?"

Amber face changed, instantly, into a troubled one when she said, "Finished your Obeisance already?" Looking at Havoc directly.

"Come on." Havoc said, "Don't you like having fun?" And teased her with a small yank on her arms.

Amber looked at Hei, then she ordered, "Get back to the camp." Hei nodded.

Hei got up, with his sister still in his arms. He was going to carry her back to camp instead of leaving her. However, Bai woke up and said, "I can walk now, onee-chan." Hei set her down.

They walked back to the camp. Bai asked, "Do you like Amber?" Hei was surprised at her question. Her tone didn't seem to be interested in the answer.

Hei, following behind her, answered, "She is nothing but a commander."

"Good," Bai responded.

As Hei was out of the tent, sitting at the solid ground, looking at the starry night. Amber got closer to him, saying "I couldn't find the bread knife. Can I have your knife?."

Hei held his black-gray knife and threw it in the air before handing it to Amber, behind his shoulders. When she finished cutting the bread, which she adored eating making Hei think it was her obeisance, she said, "Do we have to run?"

After a second she continued to say, "To somewhere…somewhere far? You, me and Bai; the three of us."

Hei looked at the sky hoping to find an answer, then asked, "To where?"

Amber smiled, and said, "To where we can see stars."

Hei had an unusual, sweetened smile on his lips from that thought.

Amber got closer to him, and said, "Thank you." When he opened his hand expecting to get his knife back, he felt something light resting on his hand. He looked at it to see a necklace.

"Omamori." When Hei looked at her blankly, she smiled at him, and said, "Please, always protect your smile."

Then there was a quiet pause between them. Amber hid the knife she got from him behind her back.

Hei was too astonished to notice his missing knife, "Do you believe in these things?" He asked.

Amber showed a child-like face and said, "You mean you don't know that it'll bring you good luck?"

Hei narrowed his eyes on her, and said, "I know what it's used for, but you are a contractor. Contractors are always logical, but believing in these things isn't logical at all."

Amber sniffed at his answer, and her eyebrows knotted. One of her hands was on her waist and the other was pointing at Hei. She stated "You look more like a contractor than I do."

Hei knew it was true, though he was a human, he did have the same qualities as the contractors. He was cold, emotionless, killing without a conscience and most importantly he always followed whatever orders he was given.

Then a smile came into his face making Amber never so confused. As he turned his head to the sky.

Amber smiled, then came to sit beside him, and asked smiling, "Why do you keep looking at the sky, if you know that the stars are fake?"

Hei pointed at the sky saying, "See those two stars? The small one is Bai's and the green shining one is yours. I keep watching the sky cause I want to make sure that those two stars won't fall."

Amber was shocked at his answer, thus she didn't notice the blush on her face.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned, as he gazed at her.

Amber got her mind in its place again, and said, "I am not used to you saying things like this."

Hei was confused. _What did I do?_ He thought.

She smiled again, held his arm, and said "I really enjoyed our conversation this time. It was better than the one under the rain."

Hei asked confused, "What rain? We haven't talked under the rain."

"Oh ,yeah. That haven't happened yet," Amber replied, recognizing her mistake.

Hei knew that her ability has something to do with time Manipulation, but he didn't know what it is exactly.

"Wait, What? What do you mean?" Hei's following questions were interrupted by Amber's statement "Well, my time here has ran out."

She got up, stretched her arms, and walked into the forest.

Hei called after her, but she didn't seem to notice him.

Amber walked behind a tree, when Hei followed her. He couldn't find her anywhere it was like she vanished from the air.

"Amber?" Hei voiced under his breath.

Then went back to the camp, where he found his sister waiting.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? =)<p>

It's not over yet, but if you don't want it to continue i'll finish it at this chapter ^^

Reviews please they really help me ~*^_^*~

And the next chapter will be directed to Dear4Life and Sakabatou77, who helped me a lot in this fiction.


End file.
